Sammy! I'm a woman!
by Glaceo
Summary: What happens when the chick magnet becomes the dude magnet? COMPLETED.
1. Here come the fireworks

**Hey everyone... This is my second Supernatural fanfic, and I hope no one already wrote one with the same storyline. I was just thinking about Supernatural, and the idea popped into my head. It's a little short, but it's just the introduction. Well anyways, I hope you like it...**

**Chapter 1... Introduction**

Sam slowly got up from his bed, and yawned. He looked over to his brother's bed and rolled his eyes. "Dean! Dean! How many freakin' times have I told you not to bring your _'friends'_ over at night?"

_No answer. _

"Dean!"

He walked slowly to the bathroom door and started banging it, "Dean!"

_Still no answer. _

But the banging did wake someone up. The girl. "Hey Sammy, what's the all the bangin' for!" Sam, clearly taken aback, looked towards the girl who lay in his brother's bed. He came a little closer to her, but not to close, and said, "Did you just call me Sammy?" She made a moaning noise, and said, "Oh, I remember, you don't like being called _that_."

Sam backed away, _how did this woman know my name?_

She got up from the bed, her eyes squinty, and looked at Sam and said, "What's wrong? Had another vision?" Sam just looked at her, mystified and said, "Who are you?" She now looked confused too, and said, "Who do you think I am? Dean!"

"Yeah, let's call Dean," Sam said. "No genius! _I am Dean_!" Sam looked at her, snorted and said, "No you're not." To which she said, "Yes, I am." Then the solution popped into Sam's head, _shapeshifter!_ Probably a drunken one who didn't know what the hell he/she was doing, since it looked like a woman and said it was Dean. Sam slowly walked to his own bed; he had started keeping a knife under his pillow these days too.

"Sammy! What the hell is up with you today?" She put her hands to her head and said, "Aww, my head is freakin' hurting like hell."

And then came the fireworks.

As she ran her thin fingers through her long hair, she said, "Wait a sec, since when did I have long…" But she stopped herself and said, "Oh no. _No, no_. No, no, no." Sam just looked dazed as he reached for his knife and slid it behind his long hand, amidst the woman's screams. "Sammy!" She yelled. "I'm a woman!" Sam had heard enough. He threw his knife straight at her, as she quickly dodged it, and looked at him, stunned.

"What the fuck Sammy! Wait a sec, _shapeshifter_!" He too took out his knife and then Sammy said, "Oh crap, you are a woman." Dean didn't care; "What proof do I have that you're really Sammy?" Sammy rolled his eyes, saying, "Since I'm the only one who knows you watch Oprah." Dean dropped his knife, it_ was_ his brother, but he had more pressing issues to handle, "Sammy! I'm a woman!" Sam now realized it too, and couldn't control himself. He fell to the floor, laughing. He hadn't had such a good time in days.

"You really think this is funny Sam!" To which Sam replied, "Yeah I do!" Dean went over to his brother on the floor and kicked him hard in the stomach, after which he held his foot and said, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sam continued laughing as Dean sat on the bed, now examining himself on the full length mirror on the bathroom door.

_Look on the bright side, at least I'm hot,_ he thought.

After Sam finally got a little control over himself, Dean asked him, "So I sound like a woman then too?" Sam nodded, still a little amused, "But I still sound like me to myself." Sam chuckled and said, "Well that must be… weird for you." Dean picked up a pillow and threw it at Sam as he said, "We have to figure out who did this, we just have to!" Sam made his puppy dog eyes and said, "Aww! Do we have to?" Dean made a grim expression and said, "Yeah we have to. And I can't take being more shorter than you than I already am! Or was." Sam couldn't control himself and burst out laughing again.

"Yeah, very funny Haley Joel. Lets see how much fun it'll be when you turn into…" Dean couldn't find any words, it's true, some blondes were dumb, as now was he.

"So how exactly are we going to find the thing that did this to you Dean?" asked Sam, a little more seriously. "Well, I don't know, but I'm starving. Why not discuss it over some pancakes and coffee?" Sam just sighed and said, "Nothing changes you Dean." But Dean didn't listen, he was thinking about something else. "What the hell am I going to wear? I can't go out wearing this long ugly dude shirt!" Sam just laughed and said, "Now you care what people think of you?" Dean just made a fake smile and said, "No of course not, I'm just trying to turn on the lesbians."

**That's all for now... Please review!**


	2. Damn these high heels!

**Hey! Thanks everyone for the great reviews. They're really appreciated. Im sorry I took so long writing this part. Hope you like it...**

**Chapter 2... Damn These High Heels!**

"Are you done yet Dean!" Screamed Sam as he banged on the door of the bathroom. "Not yet! Just a minute geek boy, some of us actually _have_ an image you know!" Sam just rolled his eyes and plopped himself on the bed. Just because his brother was a woman, didn't make him any less of a bitch. As Dean continued grooming himself in the bathroom, Sam thought about how their search for their dad had become basically meaningless. No calls, no hints, no clues, no nothing, for over the past month. Sam had started losing hope, not started, he had lost hope. All that was left for him was to continue fighting evil across the states until they met that one demon that killed Jess and their mom.

Deep in thought, Sam didn't notice when Dean opened the door and was presenting himself to his brother. "Hello! Earth to E.T.! How do I look?" Sam now looked at his brother, oh, and his mouth fell open. After scrounging for women's clothes at 3 discount shops, wasting most of his morning, and afternoon, Sam had been able to find some clothes and makeup for his new… umm… sister. There stood Dean, in a brown leather clad half top, barely covering his newly discovered boobs, and a tight black pant that most women would dream of ever fitting into. Topped with blow-dried hair, black mascara, and some cheap off the street lip gloss, he looked… interesting. "Well?" asked Dean, looking at the ogled expression on his brother's face.

"You look umm… Well let's just say, you'd make Einstein's wife jealous." Dean never having seen or heard of Einstein, took it as a compliment after hearing the word_ 'jealous'_, and said, "See, I knew you had a soft side." Sam trying desperately to control his laughter said, "Dean, I'm impressed. How did you learn how to put on the makeup and stuff?" Dean looked at his brother, squinted and said, "Oh, is that a compliment? I saw it on the TV while you were out. You won't believe the shit girls go through trying to look good." Sam thought, _oh you mean the shit YOU go through trying to look good_. But he just got up and said, "Now can we leave?"

As they both left the motel, reaching the car park, Dean stumbled here and there, trying dreadfully to handle his 3 inch high heels. As he tripped, rather humorously, he mumbled, "Damn the bitch who created these!" Sam still smiling helped him up and Dean said, "I don't need no help, just, don't ruin the top." Sam looked at him and said, "_Don't ruin the top? _You've tripped and fallen 3 times on the ground, walked into 2 trolleys, unsuccessfully tried to hook your… bra, and I'm the one who can ruin your top? And since when did you find it necessary to seduce others by… your girlish charm?" Dean looked towards his heels, and said, "Since I don't think we have enough money to keep buying new heels. And since you suck at flash, and girls aint allowed to play, until we figure out this mess, I'm just gonna have to seduce my way into getting us free stuff." Sam sighed and said, "Oh and you have no problem cosying up to greasy fat men for a $5 discount?" Dean looked at Sam, and said, "Fuck the dress; you gotta learn how to play cards."

As Sam and Dean reached the car, Sam asked Dean for the keys, "Hey, hey, hey!" retorted Dean, "Just because I'm a chick doesn't mean I don't get to drive. It's still my baby! Aren't you?" Sam, clearly stupefied by his brother, said, "Oh and can your feet even reach the accelerator?" Dean, in no position to argue, said, "Fine. Just don't get muddy shoes on the new foot mats." As Dean reluctantly handed Sam the keys to the car, Sam got in the driver's seat, and Dean decided to sit in the backseat for once. But as he tried to get in, his high heel fell off, and as he reached for it, his head hit the car's top and he yelled, "Damnit!" As he collapsed in the backseat, holding his head, Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Some girlish charm."

**Well thats all for now. Hope you enjoyed it... Please review!**


	3. Ahh! A Sleazy Old Man!

**Hey everyone. I hope you're liking it till now. I'd like to thank a few people for their great reviews... JazzaAckles, Spikeyslostangel, MysteriousBrunette101, BlueMoonDestiny, LoveJeter, Redwinged Blackbird, and everyone else... Thank you so much...**

"Ok, so what are we gonna do?" Dean asked as he stepped out of the backseat of the impala, in the car park of a local diner. "_We_ aren't doing anything. _You _have to act like a girl. And I can't keep calling you Dean now can I? Not in front of people anyway…" Dean heaved and said, "So…" Suddenly he came up with an idea, "What about something slutty, like Monica." Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Monica? That's not a slutty name." Dean smirked and said, "Well I guess you haven't met Monica from that Washington bar then." Sam snorted and said, "Something more… normal." "Why don't you just call me… Deedee." Sam laughed and said, "Dean it is so sad you still watch that show." Dean nudged Sam's chest, and said, "Well I guess its Monica then." Sam sighed in calmness and said, "Monica it is."

As Dean staggered behind Sam following his brother, he thought to himself, _Act like a girl? Pfft. Sam should have been the one turned into a chick. _As Sam entered inside the diner, he kept the door open for Dean to walk in first. "Ladies first," he snickered. Dean smiled a fake smile and jabbed his heel into Sam's foot as he went inside. And there they were… 20 sets of eyes, ogling at the _new_ woman. Each and every one of them, from the middle aged lady behind the counter, to the sleazy old town drunkard at the far corner, each one stared at him.

"On second thought, screw breakfast." He turned around but faced Sam's chest, which now looked like a brick wall. "No Dean, I mean… Monica." Dean moaned and turned around, and walked to an empty table. As he walked, the heels made clamping noises on the shiny marble floor, which seemed to be the only sound in the now silent diner.

_Kill me, kill me now._

As he sat, he was relieved to see that some of the staring had stopped. Although that sleazy old man was eyeing him nice and good. He winked at Dean, and Dean thought, _No wait, kill me NOW. _

He shrugged in disgust and Sam saw him and looked back at the old man. He looked up to the ceiling and said, "I love you God." Dean kicked him from beneath the table, and Sam made a low "Oww!" noise. As the middle aged lady came from behind the counter towards them, Sam whispered to Dean, "Remember Dean, act _chicksy_! We can't blow our cover." Dean just nodded in irritation as the lady approached them and asked them politely, "What can I get you dears?"

"I'll just have a coffee and a French toast. Monica? What about you?" The lady now looked to Dean who said, "Umm… yeah, I'll have 6 pancakes, don't be stingy with the syrup, 2 of those toasts, and a coffee… infact, make it black." The lady looked a little taken aback and said, "Darlin' you really think you'll be able to eat all that?" Dean smiled sheepishly and said, "Of course. I'm _just_ a growing girl." The lady smiled and went back. Sam bent forward and said, "_I'm just a growing girl?_ You're lucky she wasn't someone we know."

_Sure, becoming a woman made him look different, but it sure did have a zilch effect on his appetite,_ thought Sam. Dean suddenly mumbled "Uh oh", looking stunned. Sam looked at his bewildered expression and said, "What's wrong?" Dean pointed with his tiny finger for Sam to look behind. As Sam looked, Dean closed his eyes, hoping this wasn't happening.

The old sleazy man was coming towards them.

"Sam, do something! Just make up an excuse! Tell him I can't speak!" Sam just rolled his eyes and said, "Just go with the flow Dean. I can't tell him you can't speak, he just saw you giving a humongous order to the lady." Dean just slapped his hand on the table in frustration and said, "Stupid complications." As the man came nearer, he tripped and cursed, and Dean hoped he was injured.

_Ok god you don't like me and I don't like you. But let's just work this out for the good of everybody…_

"Hella' darling," wheezed the old man, coughing as spit fell on their table from his mouth. Sam just looked at the fallen liquid in disgust, while Dean just kept staring at the man, confused and quite frankly, petrified. "What're ye doing with this yer skinny boy? What you need…" He stopped and raised his half torn rotted pants, and Dean swore he saw two spiders fall down from them, "Is a real man." He smirked at Dean through half broken- half lost teeth and Dean didn't say anything. The man bend down over, and Sam backed away to the window, clearly repulsed by the man's stench.

"So whadyya say darling? Can I take ya roughly in the barn sometime?" Dean's eyes widened, _roughly in the barn_, he had had enough. "Sir," he sputtered, "I would… really, not like that." Sam had too seen enough. He knew it was a funny situation, but he couldn't leave his brother in a glitch. "Hey, she's not interes---" The man jerked his head back at Sam and said, "Yer listen up skinny, she talking to me!"

He looked back again, to see Dean standing in front of him. The man smiled at him, Dean smiled back and said, "Sam, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam nodded and got up too. The man looked puzzled, and then out of nowhere, Dean kicked the man in the nuts with his heel's edge. As he fell down, moaning, Sam and Dean wasted no time, running towards the door as Sam yelled, "Screw breakfast, we're outta here!"

**I hope you liked it... Please review!**


	4. Bar Hunting For Witches?

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the great reviews! I love you all... I have to apologize cause this chapter is more on the serious side. I even had to explain what happened to Dean lol... He cant be a chick forever, or can he? **

**Chapter 4... Bar Hunting For Witches?**

"That was close," gasped Sam as he sat in the driver's seat of the impala, quickly driving it out of the dingy parking lot. As he sped the car, the tyres' made a burning sound and Dean smacked him at the back of the head and said, "Mind the wheels geek boy!" Sam rolled his eyes and drove the car along the empty country road.

After a while he stopped the car on the dust road and looked back at Dean and said, "We need to figure this out." Dean sighed, adjusted himself in the seat, and said, "You telling me?" He slid open the windows and let the cool wind blow in, and looked at Sam's confused expression. "Hot flush," smirked Dean. Sam snorted and said, "Well do we know how this happened?"

Dean recollected what had happened last night. They had fought a possessor demon, who had taken over the body of a young male. After the rock salt and holy water, it had left the body, but disappeared into the night air. "Ok, so we didn't kill it? But it turned me into a woman?" Dean shook his head in disbelief. "No way could it have done _this_ to me."

Sam closed his eyes, thinking, thinking of what had made Dean a woman… If they did even find it, what guarantee was there that they would be able to defeat it? "Hello, lost in thought? I'm still a woman, and not getting any younger!" Dean yelled, as Sam opened his eyes and said, "It must have been a witch." Dean raised an eyebrow, "A witch? Yeah sure, _that_ happened."

"It _has_ to be a witch. Looks like the possessor demon has a friend who likes playing tricks," Sam said. "That son of a bitch!" Screamed Dean, in frustration. So far being a woman hadn't been as fruitful as he had thought it would be, expect the fact that he was turned on by looking at himself in the mirror. "Well, let's kill it then," said Dean, impatiently. "It's not that easy," said Sam, "We have to find the demon again."

_The last time it was bars_, thought Dean. Bars were the place the demon took over the bodies of young men, and then lived in their bodies for a few days, a life of leisure and crime. After the demon had had its fun, it would shed the young man's body, leaving the man to sort out his own problems…

"We have to go bar hunting," said Dean. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Asked Sam, watching Dean's mascara covered eyes. "No, I mean we have to go to the bars to find the next possessed dude, and then only can we get the demon and kill the witch!" Sam raised an eyebrow and said, "What makes you so sure we're gonna find the demon at a bar again?" Dean looked outside the window, the air coursing through his blonde hair. "It's the only option we have Sammy…"

Just as Dean said this, a blue Speedster swept past the Impala, hitting it with the side view mirror, which made an awfully loud screech. Dean's eyes widened, and Sam quickly said, "Dean remember! It's just a car!" But Dean paid no heed to Sam's pleas and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Yo bitchface! You just fuckin' ruined my car!" Dean got outside the car, and for a second forgot he was a chick.

The speedster stopped when it heard Dean's screams. The driver backed up and Sam got out of the car, worried Dean would get hurt. It was ironic really, the tables had turned on them, and now Sam was the one who had to make sure Dean was safe. "Crazy wheels, can't see where the hell you're going?" Said Dean furiously, kicking the speedster's door.

The driver of the speedster, a young man in the 30's, obviously proud of himself, lowered his green shades and said, "Sorry babe, why don't I make it up to you?" Dean just kicked the door again and said, "Yeah, make it upto me. Buy me a new impala jackass!" The guy just smiled and said, "Why don't I make it upto you in _another_ way?" He grinned, and Dean just smiled and said, "I'm a lesbian." The man chuckled and said, "I can swing that way."

There was no way of predicting what happened next. Dean jumped into the car, punched the dude in the face (sunglasses and all), cursed because the dude's hard face hurt his hands, and then jumped out again and said, "Well _I _don't swing that way." The man was pissed, but he didn't say anything, as Sam was now giving him a threatening stare. It was funny how Sam's eyes could change from those of a cute puppy's to those of a ravaging banshee in the blink of an eyelash.

The driver drove off, while Dean looked at the impala and said, "Asshole ruined my car. And don't mind baby, I was just kidding about buying a new car. No one could ever, ever replace you…" He caressed the top of the car; while Sam sat inside and screamed, "Move it move it move it!" Dean jumped in and said, "Jeez Sam, get a grip. And I thought only old women had mood swings…"

**Hope you liked it... Please review! **


	5. Hit Me Baby One More Time

**Hey everyone... I'm sorry it took so long. And I tried my best to make it funny... Also the mention of the word 'triquetra' might be understood by some hard core 'Charmed' fans, just like me. If you wanna know what it is, type it up in Google. Anyways, I hope you like it...**

**And thanks for all the great reviews... I love all you crazy bitches... lol... **

**Chapter 5... Hit Me Baby One More Time**

Sam looked down from the laptop, at his elder brother putting makeup. If only his high school bullies were here to see this. "_Monica dear_, how much more time are we expecting to take?" Dean turned his head, snorted and said, "Sammy _dear_, as much as time as it takes your brother." Sam sighed and said, "Why are you even putting on makeup and shit like that anyway?" Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Cause this is my first night out and I wanna make a good impression dumbass!" Sam said something under his breath, and then said, "Who are you trying to impress? Another old sleazy dude…" Dean threw his lipstick at Sam and said, "Of course not. The demon!"

"The demon? Oh that's the smartest thing I've heard all day," said Sam, sarcastically. "Thank you," said Dean, not realizing Sam was being sarcastic. "So you're trying to impress the demon, why exactly?" Dean plopped on the bed, and said, "Jeez Sam, I thought you went to college! So that I can find the dude that's body he's taken over, so that we can find the witch, and I so that I can become a dude again!" Sam laughed and said, "So you're gonna seduce your way up the mystery? Nice, Dean." Dean threw his pillow at Sam, who ducked, and laughed, while Dean yelled, "Laugh it off geek boy, but when we don't find the demon, keep laughing at the thought to saving me for the rest of your life!" Sam stopped laughing, Dean knew too now that the tables had turned, and now Sam was going to have to save Dean.

**30 minutes later**

"Well can we leave now?" Asked Sam, frustrated. "Fine, fine," said Dean, as he put away all the makeup he had asked Sam to buy him earlier in the day. Wearing a thick layer of mascara, and glossy pink lipstick, Dean looked like the hottest slut in all of the United States. Oh and on top of that, he wore a tight black top which read,

_'Fuck me now or lose me forever.'_

Dean knew he had to _seduce _the right man at the bar. That was their only chance to find the witch, or the demon. As Sam's mouth hung open at the sight of his brother, Dean rolled his eyes and said, "What?" Sam just laughed and said, "If you were a dude again, and Monica was some chick, I'm sure you would have done her by now."

"Very funny," said Dean. As he sat on the bed, and pulled on his new shiny black flats, he smiled at Sam and said, "No more of those fucking heels." Sam laughed as he opened the door, indicating Dean to walk out. "Age before beauty," Sam grinned. As Dean started walking out, he looked back at Sam and said, "Sam, you know I'm more beautiful than you. Even as a chick."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked outside with Dean. As they both stepped into the car, and headed for the bar, Sam looked at Dean and said, "How exactly are we going to find the right dude?" Dean looked out the window, and said, "The same way we did it last time. The dude has to have a red triquetra on his neck." "Well, what if we don't find him Dean? What if…" Dean interjected Sam and said, "Sammy, can you please stop ruining my life. Talk about all that negativity around you. You're like a walking _Carrie_." Sam just continued driving until they reached a bar. Sam parked the car in the loaded car park, and Dean looked at Sam as they stepped out of the car, and said, "Damn, just look at the rush in this bar. We're sure to find him here." As Sam nodded, they both stepped into the bar, and the name of the bar went unnoticed.

It was, '_The Karaoke Confessional._'

As Sam and Dean walked into the bar, they both gaped at the shining disco balls, huge karaoke stage, and the loud tuneless song a middle aged man was singing. Sam recognized the song as being, '_Oops, I did it again.'_ Sam turned slowly to Dean, whose eyes were stuck at the man as he swayed on the stage. To further add to their surprise, the whole damn bar seemed to be singing along with them. "Dean, maybe we came to the wrong place…" Dean slowly turned around, puzzled by whatever the hell it was going on this place.

But just before both of them could step out of the glossy bar, a bald old man stood in front of the door and said, "Oh you two darlings are perfect!" He had a golden stud in one ear, and wore a pink shirt that said, '_Britney Night._'

_Oh fuck_, thought Dean.

The man pushed both of them towards the stage, much to Sam's "You've got the wrong idea!" and Dean's "We don't know anything about Britney Spears!"

The old man just hushed them both and said, "Come on! On the stage! Don't be spoilsports!" As they both were pushed up the karaoke stage, a loud cheer went up among the crowd. Dean looked at the crowd, pushed his brother in front, and jumped into the crowd. As he floated above the crowd wave, Sam glared back at his brother's smiling face. The mike flew into Sam's hand from the crowd, and the song began.

_My loneliness is killin' me… I must confess…_

As Sam tried singing along, worried of what would be the consequences if he didn't, a loud scream went up from the crowd, "Sing bitch! Sing!"

_Give me a sign… Hit me baby one more time…_

As Sam finally got the groove of it, he started swaying a little, but before he knew it, he noticed how slippery the floor was a little too late, and slipped. A loud thud was heard in the room, but the singing didn't cease. As Sam tried pulling himself up, he saw Dean's hand pulling him from the stage screaming, "Time to run!" As Sam pulled himself to his feet, and scrambled out the door, he looked at Dean, and said breathlessly, "I'm trying to remember the last time we both ran towards a car park, when we _weren't_ scared for our lives…"

**Thanks for readin! Please review...**


	6. Channeling Diasy Duke

**Hey everyone... Im sorry it took so long to get this part out. But my exams are startin on the 11th, and I had to study for them.. So it was hard to take out time. And I had to write this quite quickly, so it might not be that funny. Sorry about that, hope you like it... And thanks to everyone for the reviews, you guys really make my day... ;)**

**Chapter 6... Channeling Daisy Duke**

"Ok, so maybe we're not cut out for trying every bar there is in White Oak," sighed Sam, as he rolled the car into another parking lot. "Well we sure won't be cut out for it with that attitude, Mr. Happy," said Dean. "Come on, we've just been to two bars yet. Just two bars and the night's still young. Do you want me to be a man again or not?" Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I want you to be a man again." "Ok, it's settled then. We paint the town red until we find the dude with the red triquetra. Understood?"

Sam and Dean walked into another bar called _'The Secluded Dungeon'_. It looked fairly mystical from the outside, and didn't seem like a bar, but another dingy sign read,_ 'Bar.'_ They didn't care; any bar was worth looking into. Any bar other than _'The Karaoke Confessional'_, that is. But what was inside the bar was something they surely weren't expecting. On 4 large roundtables sat around 30 young and middle aged men, half of them with glasses, some of them with disguises, playing board games. Another tall man sat at the bar, which was in one corner, and looked on as the others played whatever the hell it was they were playing.

_"Oi! Gnome! You're not allowed to use the wizard plus bonus! You're still level 3! Now out of my way, it's my chance. And yeah, knight wing, I know all about that extra spear card under your sleeve!"_

Dean's eyes widened. "Dean… I don't think this is a bar…" said Sam. Dean turned around and said, "You think? Jeez Sam, and I thought you were a nerd." The only man who _didn't_ seem to be playing was the same one who sat at the bar, drinking a beer. He had looked back at Sam and Dean when they had entered, and Sam noticed he had blue-ish grey eyes. Sam kept looking at him, even though the man had turned his back to the brothers, while Dean decided it was time to do a little investigating by himself, or herself. Whatever it is, I get confused sometimes.

"Geekbomb! Yeah over here!" Dean yelled at one man with spectacles who squinted his eyes and looked at Dean. "What, what is it? Never seen a woman before? Wait, don't answer that. What kind of bar is this? Answer that." The man just hissed at Dean who raised an eyebrow and turned around to another table, where people had started noticing the loud blonde disturbing their game.

"Dean…" said Sam, slowly.

But Dean didn't listen, as his eyes stared at what he was staring. He had found _the man_. He quietly noticed _the man_, a guy with white blonde hair, and metallic glasses, playing cards, rather unenthusiastically. But what was most surprising, was the mark on his neck. A red trqieutra.

"Dean…"

But Dean didn't care about Sam at this moment; he had found the man he was looking for! "Yo bitch! Turn around for the pretty lady!" The man slowly turned his head to see _the pretty lady_, just before he was knocked down by the kick she landed on his neck. The chair had overturned and he was on the floor, his glasses somewhere far, gasping for air as the loud blonde had her shoes between his windpipe. "What the…" he tried to say, and Dean overheard someone yell, "This is just like Daisy Duke all over again!"

Dean rolled his eyes and said, "You're the demon aren't you! Aren't you! Tried to run away, did we? Well I could kick your ass even as a chick!" The man, clearly confused, thinking it was some weird twist in the game as Dean used the word _'demon' _asked, "What? What are you talking about? This wasn't what we discussed guys!"

"Damn right it isn't! Don't act so innocent! If you're not the demon, what's with the red triquetra? Hmm? Hmm?"

"Dean…" said Sam again, who didn't care what Dean was doing, because something much more important was happening in front of him.

"Not now Sammy! I found the guy with the mark!" At this point the man spoke up, "The mark? You mean my _tattoo_? Since when did liking _'Charmed'_ make me eligible for a free kick from a blonde bimbo such as yourself?"

"_Blonde bimbo_? Why thank you. I mean… _Charmed? _The TV show about witches! Oh fuck."

"Dean!"

"What is it Sam?" said a frustrated Dean, as he removed his leg from the guys neck, and noticed Sam pointing to the door, where the earlier man from the bar seemed to be running for his life. "He's our man Dean!" Dean's eyes widened as he ran for the door, followed by his brother from behind.

The bar was ram shackled by _Dean's Daisy Duke Incident_, and the people started fixing things up. As one of them bend down to pick up some shattered glass, he whispered to his friend, "I'd kill to be in a threesome." The other one looked back at him and said, "Oh yeah, since when?" The man smiled and said, "Since I heard that hot blonde and her friend we're looking for _their_ man…"

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it... Please review...**


	7. There's A Blonde On Your Back!

**Hey everyone... Im so sorry I wasnt able to take out time to write, but my exams are on. So thats why this chapter's kinda short too... And might not be as funny as it could, but I tried. Hope you like it!**

**And thanks for all the reviews.. To all the great people who really made me so happy during my exams; JazzaAckles, LoveJeter, MysteriousBrunette, BlueMoonDestiny, blink182rule, Pharoph, Middleageslover, Aogail, Spikeyslostangel, Innocuous, I love all you guys for the great reviews so far... Now to the chapter **

**Chapter 7... Did You Know You Have A Blonde On Your Back?**

As they both ran outside, Sam quickly noticed the man turn left at the front side street, but they were still far behind him, and so Sam started speeding up. But as he was, he quickly looked behind to check on Dean, only to see Dean standing near a meter pole and holding his right ankle. Sam looked confused, and shocked at why Dean wasn't running and said, "What the hell Dean? He's getting away!" Dean gave him his big eyes and said, "I sprained an ankle damnit! And it hurts like hell too!" As Sam started running back, thinking of why god was playing tricks on him, he looked at Dean, and said, "You sprained an ankle. You just couldn't have picked a better time, _could you_?"

Dean snorted and said, "For your information genius, I don't pick times for these things." Sam just squinted in anger and said, "Let me look at that." As Sam grabbed Dean's ankle, Dean yelped in pain, "Ow ow ow! Ow ow! Ow ow ow!" Sam quickly retracted his hand backwards, rolled his eyes and said, "You've been hit by salt guns, real guns, and shit much worse, and this hurts too badly? Aren't you being a _little_ over dramatic?" Dean put his foot down, and flicked Sam on the head and said, "You don't know what its like. And everyone knows you're the drama queen out of us two, so isn't it fair to let me be a little dramatic sometimes?"

"Ok, so we could still catch him, can you run now?" Asked Sam, knowing the answer. "How inconsiderate Sam! God! I guess there's only one thing that can be done..."

_**2 Minutes Later …**_

"You owe me big time Dean," said Sam, panting as Dean tried to steady on his back. "Yeah yeah, we'll talk about it later." As Sam reached another crossover, he told Dean, "I think we should go left." To which Dean replied, "Nope, I think we should go right." Sam dropped Dean, who fell to the floor with a hard thud. As he did, he kicked Sam in the knee and said, "What the hell was that for?" All this had attracted quite a lot of people, who were wondering what the hell that tall man was doing running around with a blonde on his back. Sam glared at Dean and said, "So now you're ankles just fine!" Dean smiled, and Sam swore it was the same smile he had as a dude, and said, "Yeah, I dunno how it happened. It's a transgender miracle…" Sam rolled his eyes and said, "We've probably lost him. Get up now will you?"

Dean got up and said, "We can't lose hope just like that, haven't I taught you anything?" Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, you taught me how to pick up women at bars, but you sure as hell didn't teach me never to give up." Dean sighed and said, "Jeez Sammy, your always so stressed. You really need to pop an aspirin once in a while… Anyway, we're going right." Sam shook his head and said, "How exactly do you know we have to go right?" Dean shrugged and said, "Oh I dunno, woman's intuition?"

_**15 Minutes Later…**_

"Don't worry Sam, we're gonna find him."

_**1 Hour Later…**_

"He has to be here somewhere."

_**3 Hours Later…**_

"Ok, I think we're not gonna be finding him tonight."

Sam, tired from driving and running around town, looking for one out of a hundred thousand people, clearly pissed, said, "Oh you think? I think we established we weren't going to find him when you said, _'I think we should stop for dinner.' _"

**Well thats all for now, sorry I couldnt write more about the demon and the witch, next time I will! Hope you liked it... Please review...**


	8. You did what?

**Hey everyone! Sorry I wasnt able to write much, my exams ended and I had to catch up with my other fics too... Anyways, I hope you find this chapter good, although it isnt _that _funny... But I hope you like it... And thanks to all the people for the great reviews... Oh and this is to prove to all you people, that although Dean may be a drama queen, he still is Dean (just with a few female touches...) lol...**

**Chapter 8... You did what!**

_**Back at the motel … 2 am** _

The door to the room slowly creaked open, and one extremely edgy dean tip toed in the darkness towards his bed. Suddenly, the lights went on, and Dean fell back when he saw someone was sitting on a chair right in front of him.

_Uh oh_, thought Dean.

"Where were you?" Asked Sam, hands crossed across his chest. He squinted his eyes and said, "I'm waiting for an answer." Dean just plopped on his bed and said, "Sorry, _Dad. _I didn't know you would care _so_ much that I went out for a night." Sam didn't say anything and kept looking at Dean.

After 2 minutes of awkwardness, Dean just got up from the bed and started walking towards the door of the bathroom. "You made out, didn't you?" Sam said, a grin spreading on his face. Dean stopped dead in his tracks, "What? But like… no, of course, umm… What day is it today?" Sam got up from the chair and said, "It doesn't take a psychic to figure it out dean. And since I am psychic, you're definitely lying. But Dean… I didn't think you were that way…"

Dean's looked at Sam and said, "Very funny, geek boy. But I didn't make out with a dude. I have a bet running that you'd do it before I did anyway. And I ain't losin' the bet _that _easy. I did make out though…" Sam's eyes widened as he said, "A bet? With whom? How come you never told me! You think I'll make out with a dude! I'm your brother!" Dean smiled and said, "Well one chick thought you might come on to me too…" Sam just rolled his eyes and said, "Ha ha. Trying to take my mind of the whole kissing thing are you? Looks like becoming a woman _has_ made you smarter…" Dean just opened the bathroom door and went in and said, "I did make out Sam. I won't lie to you. But I kinda… did it with a woman." Sam couldn't believe his ears; this is the moment he'd be telling his grandchildren… "You did what!"

Dean poked his head out the door and said, "Well, yeah, kinda… I couldn't help myself…" Sam laughed and said, "_Couldn't help yourself?_ From making out? And then when you make out, you do it with a chick? Who you never met before!" Dean came out of the bathroom, and the sound of the flush came from inside. "Sam, you _really_ got to put the seat down. Next time its up, lets just say, you'll be looking _lot_ like one of those teen fluffs from a boy band, spiked hair and all…"

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Dean, you made out with a chick. Aren't we gonna talk about this?" Dean sighed and said, "Ok. After dinner I told you I was going out to get some sodas, right? Well when I reached the vending machine, a bunch of these hot chicks in this limo were going clubbing, and one of them stopped by here to go to the restroom. So one of the other ones came out of the limo and asked me if I wanted to come. So I said yes. Well then we went to this nightclub, and we had a _few_ drinks. Well looks like she couldn't handle hers, and then, we kinda made out. And she dropped me back here and then I came up, and you went all _obsessive psycho bitch_ on me…"

"Aren't you worried Dean, aren't you even a little freaked out that we haven't got any clue as to where to find this dude, or demon, or witch, or whatever the fuck it is? We have to find him Dean. We just…" Dean interrupted Sam and said, "Well here's the good part. When we were at the club, there was this chick that wasn't drinking. And she wasn't a lesbian either, so anyway… We kinda got into discussing TV shows… you know, small talk. Me and_ Oprah_ and she and _Charmed_…"

Dean didn't stop even though he could hear quiet snickers coming from Sam, "So she told me she knew this dude, her ex-boyfriend, and he had a red triquetra on his neck! She said something about that's how they became friends in the first place… And get this; she broke up with him, because he went to _too many bars_… _Too many bars_, that's how we caught the dude the first time. I think it's our guy… And I got his number from her too…" Dean stopped when he noticed Sam wasn't paying that much attention to him… "Sam! Are you listening?" Sam suddenly snapped back into reality and said, "Oh yeah… Sorry. I was just imagining Monica making out with that girl…"

**Thats all for now... Hope you liked it... Please review...**


	9. Gimme A Kiss!

**Hey everyone. How's everybody these days? Sorry I took so long for the next chapter. I was kinda writing other stuff, and schools been a bitch lately... Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter. And thanx to all the old faithful people reading my story, and the new people reading it too. Love you guys!**

**Chapter 9... Gimme A Kiss!**

Dean tapped his foot on the stoop, looking down, waiting. He turned back and looked at the impala, where Sam sat quietly, looking at him. The door opened, and Dean looked in front and before he could say anything, the dude who opened the door said, "Hi. Umm… can I help you?" Dean's eyes went right to the red triquetra on the guy's neck. The guy, who seemed around 25 to 30, had black, short spiked hair, and chiseled features. He smiled at Dean, who mustered a fake smile and said, "Hey, I'm umm… De- umm, Monica. Yeah, Monica. And I'm, a friend of Alex, your ex."

The guys smile faded a little, and Dean continued, "Well I was just wondering if you'd like to get some coffee with me sometime? Possibly…" He was interrupted by the guy who said, "Wait a sec. I just found out your name and you don't even know mine. And you're already asking me out?" Dean looked down, looked up again, gave his best smile and said, "What can I say… I'm easy."

_**3 Coffee's and 4 Hours Later... Back at the motel** _

"The dude has nothing. I spent fuckin four hours with him, and nothing. I'm telling you, if he was a demon, I would have known." Dean plopped down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Sam walked around the room, a little nervous, a little annoyed. "Come on, you must have seen a little of… I dunno… Satan in him or something. No eyes flashing, no evil smiles, no projectile vomiting? Nothing? Really?" Dean got up, irritated and said, "No Sam. Actually he danced naked in front of me after which the demon left his body, and I killed it using the sugar from the coffee bar."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Maybe he only changes into his demon form at night. That would even explain how come he didn't recognize you. Right? Cause come on, he would have known if you were the one he had changed into a woman. Don't you think? I think there's only one way of finding out if he's the demon…" Sam looked at Dean and said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean looked back at Sam and said, "You better not be thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking."

"Yup, that's what I'm thinking."

_**2 Days Later... 11 PM** _

"You're a really great dancer, Adam," lied Dean, while he recklessly tried to move his feet on the dance floor. He was going to kill Sam for getting him that tight, black tube top, which had sparkling letters on it that said, _"Come get it while it's still available..."_

Adam smiled and put his hand around Dean's waist, and Dean flinched a little, but tried hard not to show it. His face seemed to have become accustomed to fake smiles. Adam slowly tried to push him closer, and closer, and Dean tried his hardest to wriggle his way out. But Adam closed his eyes and turned his head to the left, meaning only one thing.

But Dean pushed him back, and said, "Woo! It sure is hot in here. Isn't it?" Adam smiled and said, "Its not. But you are…"

_Oh come on dude, even I don't go that low_, thought Dean. "I feel like I need a drink. Why don't I get one?" Adam nodded and said, "I'll get it, what do you want?" Dean by mistake rolled his eyes, but quickly said, "No no, I need some air. I'll just be back in a sec."

_**11 Drinks Later... In the parking lot** _

Dean tried reaching for his breath, but there seemed to be smoke in the air. "Sammy, it's me, Dean. Ok, this is seriously not working. I've had to dance with this flirtatious asshole for over 3 hours, and the dude would fuck a pole if he was alone! He's tried to lean in on me so many times; it's actually making _me_ look bad. And there's nothing I've been able to find about the demon either. There haven't been any changes in him, and there isn't even any howling at the moon or shit like that. I'm coming home, I've had enough." Dean clicked the phone, and looked back, where he saw the drunken Adam stumbling towards him.

"Hey baby, what's the matter? Come here to daddy… Gimme a kiss!" Dean rolled his eyes, and went forward and punched the dude in his face, hitting him against the glass of one car, after which he fell to the floor, most probably knocked out. Dean went close to him, and kicked him in his stomach, just to make sure he was knocked out, and he was.

_I can't believe I wasted this much time for nothing,_ thought Dean. As he was about to leave and get a cab, a card lying next to Adam caught his attention. It seemed to have fallen out of Adam's pocket, and Dean knew it wasn't a credit card. He bend down and picked it up, and looked at the sign on the top, _The Official Charmed Fan Association of Chicago. _

_Aww crap_, thought Dean.

**Hope you liked it. And dont worry, Dean and Sam will stumble upon a real clue soon... Please review...**


	10. Double What? Oh hell no

**Hey everyone, how's everyone been lately? Well im sorry for not updating, I got a wee bit lazy. But I wrote it, and I even added a little preview from the next chapter, cause some people told me that the brothers werent stumbling upon any real clues. Oh and thank you all for the reviews, I love you guys. The nice comments really make my day. : )**

**Chapter 10... Double What? Oh hell no.**

"I don't even watch Charmed man," said an irritated Dean as he stepped outside the impala with Sam in front of him. Sam looked back and said, "Well I don't either. But if were gonna find this demon, it has to be here. It's the perfect plan. He may never even get caught. So stop whining, and let's go inside." Dean rolled his eyes and limped his way inside the dull grey building.

_"Hello everyone, welcome again to the Charmed Association, I see you there Janine, what a lovely tattoo you have of Phoebe! That must have hurt, right darling!" _

_Oh great, a gay fluff handles the meetings, this ought to be fun, _thought Dean. As Sam was about to close the main door, a girl walked right inside, trying desperately to catch her breath. Sam looked at her and said, "Woah, slow down. You're not missing much." The girl smiled and said, "Thanks for holding the door, my name's Rachel." She put her hand forward.

Rachel was unintentionally beautiful. She had that city girl charm, and a quaint smile, golden blond hair, not much makeup. She was wearing a jacket and a scarf around her neck. "I'm Sam, and this is my br -- sister Monica." Sam looked at Dean who gave an irritated oh-great-more-people smile. "Aww, you brought your sister here, that's so sweet Sam." Sam smiled said, "Oh its nothing really."

After talking at the door for two minutes the man who was announcing earlier said, "Hello! You 3 at the door! Would you like to share what is so important you 3 have to discuss in the middle of the meeting?" Dean smiled and said, "No, that's ok." The man smiled back and said, "No no, Miss. Prissy, lets hear it. What's so important?" Dean smiled and said, "We were just wondering what a gay man was doing leading people in discussions about 3 hot witches." The man lowered his eyebrows, whispers went through the crowd, and the gay man 'mmphed' and left the stage.

Sam pushed Dean aside and said, "What are you doing! Isn't there anything you _can't _mess up for once?" Dean smiled and said, "Oh really Sam, what all have I messed up until now? Becoming a woman… Oh I'm sure even though I did nothing, that_ has_ to be my fault somehow, right?"

Sam was lost for words. He said, "You're right, just don't offend any more gay people. Understand?" Dean smiled and said, "Yeah sure bro, but do you count?" Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Ok so now I'm gay?" Dean smiled and said, "No no, you just haven't done it with a woman in such a long time I'm starting to have my doubts…" Sam nudged him and they both went and sat down on the steel chairs. The meeting was an hour long about the last episode of the 3rd season, and why it was unfair that Prue died and not Piper. After the meeting, people started moving around and talking casually, making this the right time for both Sam and Dean to search for whoever it was that could be the demon.

After searching for 2 hours, Sam and Dean met outside the building, and Dean said, "Zilch. Not one of these people have anything in their heads except for those 3 damn witches. Well I got asked out 5 times, 2 girls and 3 guys. Here you can have the guys numbers." Sam looking shocked, said, "You took the numbers! Why? Why would you do that Dean?" Dean looked offended and said, "What!? The girls were hot, and the guys were dateable too, by my high standards." Sam rolled his eyes and said, "So you're considering dating these high standard guys?" Dean smiled and said, "No Sammy, they're for you!" Sam just sighed and said, "But I'm not gay, and I don't think these guys are either." Dean grinned and said, "Sure you aren't."

"If I'm so gay, how come I got asked out by that Rachel girl?" Dean smiled and said, "You make me proud." An evil smile spread across Sam's face as he said, "It's a double date. Her brother's coming too." Dean's eyes widened, "What! Oh hell no!" Sam smiled and said, "Don't worry Dean, I'm sure he's gonna meet your high standards."

**Well I hope you liked it. Now a small preview from the next chapter. **

**Spoiler below **

He walked slowly, looking back to see if anyone was watching him, into a dark alley behind the restaurant. He dialed a number on his cell, and said, "Yes father, he doesn't know. We have him with us. Breaking point. Yes, I understand. No father, I will not. No, he hasn't. Yes father. Sorry father. Thank you father." He looked back and Dean quickly turned around before he could be seen, and thought, _Ok, that's messed up. _

He heard footsteps coming from the alley and he turned ahead, only to run into…

**Thats all for now. Please review and thanks for reading...**


	11. The Stiletto and The Alley

**Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long. I was kinda finishing one of my Harry Potter fics, so it took me a while... Anywho, how is everyone these days? And I wanna thank everyone again for all the reviews. Thanks guys... : )**

**Chapter 11... The Stiletto and The Alley**

"Ok, so why exactly do you have to pay for dinner? Shouldn't she pay? She asked you out didn't she?" Asked an irritated Dean as he shuffled in the Impala, wearing an extremely scratchy outfit. "And on top of that, I'm sick of these fucking things! You don't even care if I get back to a dude, do you?" He looked at Sam, who rolled his eyes and said, "Dean, for one night can you please just let me relax. I know that you're not ok with being a chick, but its not killing you is it? And what doesn't kill you only makes you…" But he was cut of by Dean who said, "Stronger my ass…"

They pulled up in front of a restaurant, and Dean looked through the window at the name board of the restaurant. _Le Terrase,_ it read. It was only a one floor building, and the board was big enough to be seen from far away. The golden lights from it seemed to twinkle in Dean's eyes as he kept looking at the terrace, as though something or some demon was going to jump off. But he just shook off the thought.

Sam went ahead and opened the door, and Dean followed, still stumbling as he kept looking up. He almost walked into a closed door, and then cursed under his breath. The place wasn't packed, but wasn't empty either. Sam asked a waiter to tell him where a Miss Rachel was sitting, and the waiter directed them towards a table in one corner.

As Sam went ahead and said 'hi' to Rachel, Dean's jaw dropped open at seeing who his double date was. Adam. "So you just couldn't keep away could you?" He said quietly, with a smug look on his face. Sam looked confused but understood everything when Rachel introduced her brother 'Adam' to Sam and Monica.

**15 Minutes Later ...**

After a series of uncomfortable and awkward glances, Dean had had enough. He needed a break so he got up from the table and said he was going to use the loo. Two minutes later, Adam excused himself too and followed Dean. Dean had already gone inside the small toilet, when he heard constant knocking outside. Feeling at the end of his rope, he opened the door a little and said, "Listen up bitch, when it says occupied, it's not a fucking puzzle you figure out!" But he stopped when he saw Adam standing on the other end. Adam quickly opened the whole door and came inside, and almost groped Dean into a kiss, but Dean squirmed out of it. Mustering all his strength, he kicked Adam in the stomach with his shoe and ran for the table. As he was leaving, he said, "I hope my fuckin' stilettos leave a mark!"

As Dean walked to the table, he asked Sam to talk to him for a sec. Sam excused himself and said, "Ok, what did you do? And how much do we have to pay for it?" Dean nudged Sam and said, "Listen Sammy, I agreed to come here because you wanted to get laid and I don't care how good the damn shrimp cocktail is, I'm not having that asshole Adam come onto me every 5 fucking seconds! I'm leaving, and you can come later. Next thing in the morning, I'm hunting that bitch down."

Dean walked outside and caught his breath. Suddenly, a man ran right into him, and Dean caught a quick glimpse of the man as he brushed past Dean. A red triquetra. On his neck. The man ran into a dark alley. He walked slowly, looking back to see if anyone was watching him. He dialed a number on his cell, and said, "Yes father, he doesn't know. We have him with us. Breaking point. Yes, I understand. No father, I will not. No, he hasn't. Yes father. Sorry father. Thank you father." He looked back and Dean quickly turned around before he could be seen, and thought, _Ok, that's messed up. _

He heard footsteps coming from the alley and he turned ahead, only to run into Sam, who said, "Ok Dean, I know I'm acting a little self centered, and I'm sorry. I told Rachel I had to leave and…" He was cut short by Dean who said, "Fuck that, the demon dude is coming right towards us. Hide!"

**That's all for now. Oh, my first cliffhanger! Oh wait, I always give cliffhangers... Do I? Lol... Anyways, please review..**


	12. Oh FCUK

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. I wrote my first one shot today. But dont leave and read that, I still like this story better. : D Also, thanks to everyone for the reviews, and the few new people who picked up on the story recently. Thanks a lot guys! Oh, and I think everyone knows what FCUK is, if you dont, it means Frech Connection United Kingdom, which is an international clothing brand.**

**Chapter 12... Oh FCUK.**

Dean and Sam quickly ran into the parking lot and bent down behind the impala. Dean was breathing hard, and Sam kept looking back to see if the coast was clear. "Well, what did you hear?" Asked Sam, looking now at Dean. "I heard him… well… he didn't actually use the word demon or anything… He just kept saying father, like a lot." Dean nodded, just to assure himself he wasn't joking. Sam raised an eyebrow and said, "So you basically don't even know if the dude was the demon?!" Dean got up now and said, "Hey hey hey! He had a red triquetra on his neck! I know it's him! He's definitely got that weird demon vibe! We've gotta catch him while we can." Dean looked behind towards the restaurant and said, "I think I saw him turn a right over there. Let's go!" Sam got up and said, "Dean, what if this is just a stupid hunch?"

Dean smiled and said, "What if its not?"

As Sam and Dean both left the parking lot on foot and slowly started following the 'demon dude', Sam looked at Dean and said, "You know, I think I forgot to say bye to Rachel." Dean just looked down on the ground and nodded, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, how many times have I told you once you do it with a chick, you're not supposed to call her back. It just complicates things." Sam just squinted and said, "2 things. First, I didn't sleep with her! And second, that sounded so weird coming out from your mouth."

Dean just laughed while Sam made choking actions with his hands in the air.

As they both kept talking, Dean saw the man walk into another alley. They slowed down, and waited for him to come out. But since he didn't, they decided to go inside the alley. "What if he's not alone?" Asked Sam, cautiously. "Well then we're fucked. Now let's go!" As they both peered into the alley, Sam breathed a sigh of relief to see that no one was there. "Where'd he go?" Dean asked the air.

"Oh look, there's a door. Let's go in," Said Dean, suddenly tingling with excitement. As he was about to rush in, Sam caught his hand and said, "Wait! You don't know what's in there! It could be a whole army of demons or worse, a whole army of Adams!" Dean thought about it for a second and said, "So? That's just more asses for me to kick. We've got to roll the dice; it's my only chance to be a dude again." Sam knew he couldn't win, "Fine, let's go."

There was just one thing wrong with this picture. If only Sam and Dean had seen the sign on the front entrance of the building, which read, _'FCUK Fashion Week 2006'._

As they both entered inside the back door easily, yet stealthily, they were pushed into an array of models, both male and female. Along with fashion designers, make up artists, hair dressers, coordinators and a whole lot of screaming, the place seemed like an utter mess.

"Ok, we definitely opened the wrong door. Let's try door no. 2," said Dean, as he turned his back towards the door. But just as soon as he turned, a screeching voice stopped him. "And where the fuck do you think you're going missy?! Get back here!" He turned around, dreading the man's voice he had just heard. "I think you've got the wrong people, sir, we're actually just…" Sam nudged Dean and whispered, "It's your only chance. Go with it." The man rolled his eyes and said, "Are you two not Hulio and Dixie, the 2 models?" Sam quickly flashed a smile and said, "Of course we are."

The man beamed and said, "Omigod, I was so worried! Ok, I'll just get Marishka here to get you two fitted. Oh Marishka!" As the man walked away, Sam sighed and Dean said, "Thanks a lot Sam. Hulio and Dixie? And isn't it weird how many gay men we keep running into?" Sam just rolled his eyes and said, "Come on Dean, how do you know he's gay? Do you have a sensor or something?" Dean just grinned and said, "If I did, it'd be beeping it's ass off right now."

Just as he said this, the man came back and said, "Ok now, hurry up! You two have to be out in 3 minutes! Marishka, take the girl! And you, handsome, can come with me…" As Sam's eyes widened, Dean made a fake cough and said, "Uhh, told you so."

**That's all for now. Please review...**


	13. Stupid Boys

**Hey, how is everyone? I'd like to thank all the people for the reviews so far, all the good oldies, like spikeyslostangel, lovejeter, blink182rule, aogail, invisiblelilaclights, bluemoondestiny, pharoph, middleageslover, jazzaackles, mysteriousbrunette; and the new reviewers like alaine1910, rawrness, sammywinchester, etc. You guys really make me happy, and thanks again. **

**Chapter 13... Stupid Boys**

As Sam was pushed into the corner with the loud gay man, Dean went into the trial room. Amidst curses and yells, he came out and said, "Damn, this skirt is killing me." Sam had somehow managed to push himself away from the gay man who insisted he take of his shirt for a 'free trial'. As they both were together again, Sam said, "Ok, now what?" But before Dean could say anything, the man said, "Move it darlings! You're on now!"

As soon as he said so, Sam and Dean were pushed onto the runway, as a row of photographers clicked away, and applause from the audience continued. Sam had a little trouble, being camera shy and all, but he was still stumbling forward, somehow. Dean was a little bit more confident, as he strode forward, and as soon as he reached the edge, he grinned, turned back, slapped his ass, and went back to the edge. As the guys in the front row started slobbering, Dean kept smiling. But what he really was doing was searching for the demon. Sam couldn't do anything but look around aimlessly, as he didn't know what the demon looked like.

As Dean's eyes scanned the room, just before he went backstage, he spotted the demon dude making it for the door. He seemed nervous, and Dean had a feeling he knew he'd been spotted. But there was no time to waste here, Dean grabbed Sam by the hand and said, "Dude, he's getting away!" Sam heard him, and amidst the audiences confused glances, and catcalls from some perverts, Dean ran through the runway, Sam behind him. He jumped over the tables, where people where seated, ignoring the screams from onlookers.

Sam, a little bit more civilized, jumped from the runway to the ground, and made his way to the door. They both reached the same time, and quickly shuffled out of the door. As they started running after the demon, Sam looked and Dean and said, "Dean, I don't think you're allowed to take these clothes." Dean looked at him, weighing his options, breathing hard, and said, "Complications."

They both spotted the demon run into the car park, where he quickly went into a car, and sped out into the open street. Sam had seen that the demon had a friend, a woman. "How're we gonna catch them now?" Said Sam, losing hope too soon.

Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Fuck. But I'm not giving up that easy." He stood out into the driveway, and as soon as he saw a group of teen boys driving a car, he flashed a smile and raised his top halfway. The car screeched to a halt, and the boys rolled down the window, smiling stupidly. Dean smirked and said, "Now now boys, if I can borrow your car for just a little while, I'm sure to let each and every one of you see my package." The boys quickly came out of the car and Sam could see one of them was drooling from the side of his mouth. Dean wrote a number on a paper and said to one of them, "I'm free tomorrow night. Oh, and threesomes are _definitely_ a turn on." He flirtatiously slapped on them on the cheek, and jumped into the car, as Sam rushed in too. He stepped on the gas and said, "I'm going to miss being a woman. It really has its perks." Sam just laughed and said, "Seriously Dean, that's the smartest thing I've ever seen you do. Whose number did you give them?" Dean just grinned and said, "Adam's."

As Sam spotted the car the demon had left in, Dean raced ahead and tried to reach it. But the car pulled into another driveway, this time of an old warehouse. As Sam bend his head downwards, to get a better view, Dean said, "Looks like its demon kick ass time." Sam snorted and said, "And we just _had_ to forget our weapons." Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry Sammy, I'm always prepared." He promptly put his hand inside his skirt and pulled out two thin daggers. Sam stared and them, then looked at Dean and said, "Yeah, I'm sure _those _two things will help us." As they both stepped out of the car, Sam looked at Dean and said, "What the hell are you doing?" Dean stopped adjusting his bra and said, "What? I can't look good just because _you_ can't?"

**That's all for now. There are like only a few chapters left, and I hope I can make you guys happy with the ending. Anyways, please review..**


	14. Of Shapeshifters And Demons

**Hey everyone. My exams are on right now, so I wont be updating till the 18th. But there are like only 2 to 3 parts left. So anyways, thanks to everyone for the reviews. : D Oh and in this particular chapter, the female Dean is referred to as 'Monica' or 'she' to make it less confusing.**

**Chapter 14... Of Shapeshifters and Demons**

As Monica sheepishly tiptoed to the warehouse door with Sam behind him, she whispered, "Ok, now keep quiet." Sam rolled his eyes and said, "I keep quiet? You keep quiet!" Monica looked back and said, "What? I'd only be able to keep quiet if you let me keep quiet by being quiet! Now sshh!" As Monica pushed the door to the warehouse, trying to act all stealth, the door made the loudest creaking noise. Monica looked back and said, "Sam! What did I say about keeping quiet!?" Sam rolled his eyes and said, "That was the door!" Monica raised an eyebrow and said, "_Sure_, blame it on the door."

As they both stepped inside, they saw that the warehouse was empty. There was an upper alley which was accessible through a flight of old stairs, where there were many stacks of hay. Behind a few old boxes, Sam noticed, a muffling noise could be heard. "Wait, can you hear that?" Monica listened intently and said, "Yeah. Well, if it's some helpless dude, then we'll free him, but if it's some demon or something, time to go jujitsu on his ass. Good plan?" Sam grunted and said, "Yeah, I can't wait to go _jujitsu on his ass_. _Especially _with these butter knives." Monica rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go."

As they both slowly and silently went ahead, Sam walked faster and reached the person first. His eyes grew wide open, and he whispered, "Dean." Monica came running and said, "Yeah, what is it?" But she too stopped when she saw who was tied up. Making those muffled noises; was _really_ Dean. Sam took his knife and cut open the rag that was covering Dean's mouth. He quickly said, "Where were you Sammy? I've been alone here for the past 2 weeks!" Sam stepped back, standing up and looking at Monica, who was staring wide-eyed at the male Dean.

Dean's attention now went to Monica and he said, "Hey, who's the blonde chick?" Sam turned his head back to Dean and said, "But…" Monica interrupted him and said, "Sam, he's a shapeshifter!" Sam looked confused, and Dean said, "No I'm not! How the hell do you know about shapeshifters?" Monica quickly replied, "Cause I'm the real Dean!" To this Dean laughed and said, "Sweetheart, you may be hot, but you're _so_ not as hot as I am."

Monica grabbed Sam's hand and said, "Sammy, you've got to believe me. It's a shapeshifter trying to fool you. I've been with you for 2 weeks, I know _you know_ I'm the real Dean!" Dean shouted in the middle and said, "Oh yeah, well face facts bitch, I'm a dude, and you're some blondie badass who thinks she can replace me! Come on Sam, just get me out of these ropes, you can't seriously think I'm a shapeshifter!" Sam had had enough. "Ok," he said, "Dean, _the male dean_, how do I know its really you?" Dean smiled, his confident smile, and said, "I watch Oprah. My poor baby, the impala, is lying in some parking lot; I spent my late teens alone with Dad hunting demons while you went to co…" Monica interrupted him and said, "These are such fucking obvious things! I can't believe…"

Then suddenly, a gunshot from the top of the warehouse was heard. A bullet flew and hit Monica right in the chest, and she turned around falling into the hay, lifeless. Sam looked above, where the shot had come from, to see the demon dude, smiling at him. Before Sam could say anything, the demon said, "Now wasn't that a fun little game?" The male dean suddenly got up; his ropes were already untied. Sam looked at him, confused, scared. The male Dean's eyes suddenly changed into thin slits, he grinned, an evil grin, and said, "But now play time's over Sammy."

**Well thats all for now. Look, what a cliffie! Lol.. Anyways, please review.**


	15. Let The Reigns Go Loose Now

**Hey everyone. Im pretty sure this is the second last chapter. I feel bad ending it. But anyways, thanks for the reviews guys. Oh and just to make it clear, John was still alive in my story. Oh and this chapter isnt that funny, seeing as Dean is dead and all. Muwhahahaha... Or is he?**

**Chapter 15... Let The Reigns Go Loose Now**

Sam couldn't run away. There was no way he could face both the shapeshifter and the demon, that too with a small knife. The reality of the real dean being lifeless on the floor beside him, hadn't quite hit him yet. The demon dude walked down, slowly, smiling at Sam. "I knew you were after me, _you_, and your brother." The shapeshifter sighed and said, "It was fun to see how you went from place to place, from here to there. I was always there, a different face, a different persona." He paused and said, "What happened Sammy? You seem scared. Are you _so_ afraid of your big brother?" The shapeshifter smiled Dean's signature smile, and Sam bit his lips, trying to think of ways he could escape. The demon was now down from the stairs, and came close to Sam and said, "You _do_ know why I changed your brother into a girl, _don't you_?" Sam showed him a blank face and said, "Oh yeah, why's that? You son of a b…" But he was cut off by the demon who said, "Now now Sam, mind your language. John wouldn't want to hear his son's last words were _'bitch'_, now would he?"

"Now I can be Dean forever, and John will never know. Every second of his existence, thinking I'm his real son, his flesh, his reflection…" As the shapeshiter went on, Sam slowly and stealthily slipped the knife from his jackets collar, where he had hidden it, into the under side of his hand, so it was still hidden. The shapeshifter was smiling as he talked, and it was killing Sam to think this _thing_ thought he was the real Dean. The demon went over to Sam, right in front of his face and said, "Now the time's come. We have you, that's what we wanted all along. Not your useless brother, but _you_." He laughed, a cackling noise, a noise that could haunt Sam forever, if he made it out alive, that is.

Thinking quickly, he flipped the knife and stabbed the demon in the eye. The demon flinched and stepped back, only for a second. And as Sam was about to run away, the demon tripped him on the floor with his shoe. Sam turned on the floor and looked back at the demon, who slowly removed the bloody knife from his eye. "Nice try, but what a weak comeback Sam, I must admit. Finish him, Dean." The demon smiled again, a grin, and Sam loathed him with every fibre of his being.

As the demon dude opened the door to the warehouse, and walked out, Sam now looked at the shapeshifer, and stood up from the floor. "So I guess this is it, huh Sammy? Two brothers fighting till the end." Sam mumbled under his breath, "You're not my brother." The shapeshifter pretended not to hear him and put his hand to his hear, and said, "Wait, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" Sam now looked at the shapeshifter, right into his eyes and said, "You're not my brother!" The shapeshifter again smirked, and said, "But nobody else knows that. And nobody ever will." As he said this, he walked towards Sam, and said, "This ends now."

Sam quickly tried to punch the shapeshifter in the face, but his punch was dodged, and the shapeshifter punched Sam in the stomach, and then proceeded to kick him to the ground. "Come on Sammy, get up. Fight like a man!" Sam got up again, wiped a trickle of blood from his hand onto his shirt, and went up and ran right into the shapeshifter's chest, spearing him into the ground. He then continued punching the shapeshfiter brutally in the face, repetitively, and kept mumbling, "This is for Dean." Little did he notice, that someone was standing right behind him.

"Damn Sammy, calm down boy," said the voice. Sam stopped; his world seemed to have flashed in pause for a second. He slowly looked back to see Dean standing right behind him, with the bullets black mark still quite visible on his dress. Sam got up, not noticing the blood on his hands from the shapeshifter's face and said, "But…" Dean rolled his eyes and said, "You think I was adjusting my bra for fashion?" He promptly reached inside his dress, and pulled out a black metallic bra and threw it to the ground. "Pure iron. And I painted it black to match my dress too. Pretty neat, eh? No wonder you outran me, damn that thing was heavy."

**See, I didnt kill him! Arent I sweet? Lol, please review...**


	16. Baby, I'm Full Of Surprises

**Hey everyone, the end has finally come. It was so much fun writing this story, and getting all the reviews, and to all my reviewers: JazzaAckles, Invisiblelilacnights, SammyWinchester, Innocuous, Middleageslover, Mysteriousbrunette, Spikeyslostangel, Connundrum, DarkMind, DairyofJane, Jodie, Bluemoondestiny, Lovejeter, Redwingedblackbird, Pharoph, ash-rox, poaetpainter, Aogail, blink182rule, MadEva, Sam and Deany, Cali, TheSecondStake, Rawrness-x, Alaine1910, Transgenic-girl, Silverstorm, and everyone else who read my story. **

**Chapter 16... Baby, I'm Full Of Surprises**

"So you were alive the whole time? And you didn't tell me!?" Asked Sam, wiping the blood of his hands. "No, of course I didn't, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" Dean went over and kicked the shapeshifter in the stomach, checking if he was alive or not. He wasn't. "Damn Sammy, you really kicked the shit out of this one, you really do love me! _Aww…_" Sam looked back at Dean and rolled his eyes, "Well, there's a demon outside waiting for his shapeshifter, what do you think we should do?" Dean reached down at the shapeshifter and then looked up and grinned, "I have an idea."

**…**

The door to the warehouse opened slowly, and Dean walked out towards the parked car, outside which stood the demon dude. As soon as the demon saw Dean walking out, he looked shocked and confused and reached into his pocket and took out a gun, "How can you be alive!?"

Dean smiled and walked over calmly to the demon. He took his hand and graced it around the demon dude's face, saying, "I thought it would be better to change into the female Dean, for now, at least." The demon dude still looked a little iffy, and asked, "How can I be sure you're not Dean, eh?" At that Dean grinned, and leaned over and pressed his lips against that of the demon's, and said, "Would the real Dean ever do that?"

The demon seemed convinced, and the fact that the female Dean was so confident just made him more convinced. He opened the door to the car and said, "Shall we go?" Dean smiled and said, "Well, there is this _one_ place I wanted to go first…"

**15 Minutes Later…**

"This is where you want to go?" Asked the demon dude, getting out of his car, and looking at the shiny lights of the neighbourhood _Applebee's_. To this Dean smirked and said, "Oh yeah, _Applebee's_ uhh… makes me horny?" The demon dude seemed satisfied with that answer and smiled smugly. Dean tried to resist rolling his eyes but was thinking, _What the fuck have I got myself into. Alone with some sexually obsessed demon? I actually miss Adam. Where are you Sam?_

As they walked inside the restaurant, Dean went over and sat on a table. The demon dude followed, but Dean had already started ordering. "Umm… well yeah, I'd like some of those spare ribs, extra spicy, oh, and some onion rings, with some of that sour sauce I really like, oh and some root beer, along with some of those great chicken wings, oh, and a small mint too." The waitress kept staring at Dean for about a minute after the order, and Dean actually had to hush her to leave. The demon dude looked wide eyed at Dean and said, "Damn, I never knew you could pack it in." Dean put his hand on the demon's and said, "Oh baby, I'm full of surprises."

As he said so, the demon smiled, and Dean just kept thinking, _What a complete asshole. _As the food arrived, Dean started noisily eating it, while the demon watched, an unsubtle expression on his face. As the food finished, Dean looked at the demon and said, "Shall we go?" The demon put his hand forward, for Dean to take, and said, "Yes, we can go." Dean took his hand, a fake smile arising on his face, thinking, _Smile all you want, bitch, your time's coming._

As Dean and the demon dude walked out of the restaurant, just as the demon was about to sit in the car, Dean caught his hand, and pulled him in a hug. As the demon hugged him, trying to feel Dean's privates, Dean smiled as he saw Sam right ahead of him, hiding behind the impala, a crossbow in his hand. Dean pulled away, and winked, a signal for Sam to go. Sam pulled the crossbow, and it went right through the demon's heart, just a few centimeters away from Dean. The demon looked at Dean, knowing he had been betrayed.

Dean turned away, just to turn back and kick the demon, who fell to the floor, trying to hold the bow, and Dean just smiled, "Baby, I told you I'm full of surprises." As he said so, the demon seemed to dissvole into vapour, and it's essence flew into the air. Sam rushed over to Dean, and said, "Did we kill him?" Dean shrugged and said, "I don't know. But we better have, not everyday I have to make out with some demon to kill him. Eughh… I need to go brush." Sam laughed and they both went into the impala, back to the motel.

**The Next Morning…**

Dean woke up, blinking rapidly, the first thing he did was reach under his blanket, and screamed, "Yeah!!! I'm me again!" He shot up in his bed, and looked over to Sam's bed, where he saw a woman lying face down in a pillow. Dean rolled his eyes, and without saying anything, lay down in his bed and went to sleep.

**Well, thats all. I hope you liked it. Oh, and I know why some people might be wondering why Sam changed into a girl, and thats because this time he was the one who shot the demon, last time it was Dean. I will take up a sequel to this story, but in March, cause exams are killing me. Anyways, thanks everyone, and for one last time, please review..**


	17. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. **

**I just wanted to inform all of you that _Dean! I'm A Woman!_ is now in progress. You can get the link from my profile. Thanks a lot for sticking with me so far. **

**Lots of love, **

**Glaceo.**


End file.
